monster_picutures_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Pictures Studios
Monster Pictures Studios is the non-profit independent film studio established on May 25, 2007 as Monster Productions. The first film was Godzilla vs Kat Kong which was released on September 2007. Stephen P. Stelmach Jr. is the founder of Monster Pictures Studios. History of Monster Pictures Studios Write the first section of your page here. Films ** indicates films in the Daikaiju Cinematic Universe. Godzilla vs Kat Kong (2007) The Two-Headed Giant Monster (2008) Aliens Vs Humans: Al Gore Was Right! (2008) Aliens Attack Los Angeles (2009) Apocalypse 2019 (2017) Godzilla Junior vs Destroyah Attacks Los Angeles (2018) Ultraman vs Cloverfield Monster (2018)** The Food Burglar (2018) Godzilla vs Baragon (in progress) 2020** Gamera, King Kong, Cloverfield Monster: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (in progress) 2020** 'Films to be made in the Future' Godzilla: Rise for Resistance - (2021)** Godzilla, Gamera: Townsville SOS - (2021)** Godzilla: Rise for Destruction - (2022)** Godzilla: B-Movie Mayhem - (2023)** unknown time travel film - (TBA) Aliens Invade San Francisco - (TBA) = sequel to "Aliens Invade Los Angeles". Godzilla Forever - (2024) unknown disaster film - (2022) 'Films in Paused Production' Aliens Attack Los Angeles (Remake) now known as "Aliens Invade Los Angeles" - (2022) 'Cancelled Films' Godzilla Attacks Los Angeles''' - '' (cancelled on September 10, 2007) ''Godzilla, King Kong, and Two-Headed Giant Monster Attacks Hill Valley '' - (cancelled on July 27, 2008) '''''Aliens and Godzilla vs King Kong Attacks Los Angeles - (cancelled on February 20, 2009) Aliens Attack Las Vegas''' -'' (cancelled on April 3, 2010) ''Aliens Attack San Francisco '' - (cancelled on January 15, 2010) ''Aliens Attack Washington DC -'' (cancelled on April 3, 2010) '''''Two-Headed Giant Monster Attacks San Diego - (paused on 10/4/2011 and cancelled on October 28, 2011) Godzilla: Hill Valley SOS ''- (cancelled on May 7, 2015) ''Aliens Vs Humans (Remake) - (cancelled on June 5, 2017) Ultraman Seven vs Knifehead - (cancelled on October 4, 2018) s''equel to "Ultraman vs Cloverfield Monster".'' [[Godzilla Attacks Townsville|''Godzilla Attacks Townsville]] - (cancelled on January 15, 2019) ''repurposed into "GKC: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack" and "Godzilla, Gamera: Townsville SOS". ''Godzilla vs Cloverfield Monster ''- (cancelled on November 15, 2019) repurposed into "Godzilla vs Baragon" by keeping some of the same plot structures and elements, but now different characters and monsters. Location of Monster Pictures Studios There is no permanent location for the film studio. It is currently located at SS Jr.'s father's place in Van Nuys in the San Fernando Valley. A few years back, there were future permanent locations for Monster Pictures Studios which are, *'Mission Valley in San Diego between 163 and 805 freeways' (location cancelled because of frequent urban development in the open space where the studio was going to be built and also, San Diego is Stephen Jr.'s favorite city once again on December 21, 2014 after three years but, has changed his mind on January 29, 2015 for another city to live in the future. San Diego is not his favorite city anymore once again.) *'A large vacant lot in Torrance, CA' (Stephen Jr. has decided to live in the city Torrance in the future once again but, not anymore once again.That vacant lot is now a Costco now.) * CML Studios in Glendale, CA ''(This location is now cancelled once again because Glendale has high crime in that city.)'' * San Jose, CA in the San Francisco Bay area ''(Stephen Jr. will find a good permanent location for his studio somewhere in San Jose since he is planning to live in that city in the future. He cancelled that location because it was too far from the film industry.)'' By October, 2013, Stephen Stelmach Jr. was planning to live in Torrance, a city in the Los Angeles area that has a large population of Japanese Americans and has offerings of Japanese culture in the city. So he thought Torrance will be a good permanent location for his studio, Monster Pictures Studios in the future. By early December 2014, Stephen Jr. has decided not to plan to live in Torrance because of high crime in that city. By December 2014, Stephen Stelmach Jr. changed his mind to plan to live in Glendale, CA in the future so, CML Studios in Glendale, CA will be a possible permanent location for the studio. By December 21, 2014, Stephen has given up on the cities in the Los Angeles area because of extremely high crime rates including Glendale. Stephen had plans to live in San Diego in the future from December 21, 2014 to January 29, 2015 but, has changed his mind to live in San Jose in the SF Bay area because Stephen Jr.'s girlfriend did not want to live in San Diego in the future. So, Stephen Jr. will may find a permanent location for his studio in the San Jose area, but that did not work. Stephen Jr. has finally decided to plan to live in Torrance in the future once again but just have the film studio only in his future home in Torrance. From now on his movie studio will just remain in his future home in Glendale, CA or Monterey Park, CA